Crooked Mind, Corrupt Actions
by StarLightRaven
Summary: It was a normal day, normal events. A mission from GUN, and returning home late at night. Save for a visit from an odd red eyed hedgehog with golden quills, torn gloves, and dirty shoes. One question, Do you love me?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone! This is my first ever Fleetway x Shadow uke. Now, this is the first I've ever heard of this couple, sure people have thought about it, but I think this is the first story. But, if I'm wrong about this, would you guys be so kind to point me in the direction of the story? I only know English so, if it's in anything else I'm going to have a break down.

Sorry, this has taken me so long, I haven't really read that many stories involving Fleetway. So, I watched some clips from the Archie comics he appears in...lets just say he many said thing along the lines of 'Destroy'. And was only unleashed while Sonic was overly excited or stressed, so imagine stressing over a test and then transforming into an insane state and beat the shit outta everything around you - including friends and love lives. So we may also see some mental break down in this little story!

Sorry for my ramblings, lets finally begin the story!

**Warning: Blood, gore, and sexual content, male x male! Don't like don't read! Under age, Don't read! Can't handle blood and ect. don't read! **

**_Shadow, Sonic, Fleetway_ = Sega**

**_'The Crooked Man'_ = not me**

* * *

**Crooked Mind, Corrupt Actions**

There was a steady sound of fingers flying across a keyboard, the constant clacking covering the sound of the news that was turned down low. The TV was only in for the owner to hear something in his silent home, living alone. The hedgehog typing stopped and groaned, wanting to finish his assigned paper work today, finding work more satisfying than relaxing, wasting valuable time that could be spent finishing something.

The ebony hedgehog had went through his normal day waking up at around 5:30 and leaving for GUN and being assigned a mission that would take most of the day. Then returning to the base to pick up any paperwork and returning home, to either spend the night doing paperwork or sleep at some point having finished the work. There was rarely a time were his work took him more than a day, on some occasions his job would merely take a few hours which Shadow would read a book or two until he went to bed.

Shadow's home was clean, habits from the Ark had him cleaning his entire home on the one day he had off each week, that day being Saturday. There was barely any food in his house, the hedgehog was only required to drink water, food for him was a liability. But that didn't keep him from storing sweets for his horrid sweet tooth. But at the moment Shadow was simply ready to sleep, deciding that he would work out some time to shower in the morning, when it wasn't twelve o'clock midnight.

-000-

Hours after Shadow had awakened and was off to work, our famous azure hedgehog awakened. Although the blue hedgehog seemed to be his normal self, in the confides of his own room was different. Stress and worry pledged the hero, the source being his ebony and crimson colored rival. Sonic had strong feelings towards the ebony hedgehog, but was only met with a static hedgehog who he would only race with. Far to nerves to confess to his rival. Although the uncertainty didn't suit the shinning hedgehog who always bared a smile on his face, it was understandable.

But, unknown to Sonic, his stress and worries were allowing a figure that had been taken care of long ago back into his subconscious mind. Allowing the corrupted entity to take control of his thoughts and actions while he sleeps, bit by bit. And unfortunately, plan about things that Sonic couldn't accomplish - wouldn't carry out, held back by morels that were tightly weaved into his brain. But the entity, the entity thought Sonic's morels foolish. Who cares if other's are hurt? Who care about what other people want or think? As long as the entity got what he wanted, everything else didn't matter.

The entity would strike tonight, doing what Sonic could and would not do.

-000-

Shadow entered his home once again, his mission taking long enough to bring him home as late as 10 o'clock. Luckily it was a Friday and Shadow had the pleasure of sleeping in 'till around 7. Little did the crimson hedgehog know he had been silently stalked behind about half way home. Of course Shadow had a sense of uneasiness in his stomach , but the hedgehog passed it off. His work as an agent normally making him paranoid, not only that, but he could be tired having to wake up early and work late every day but one day each week. Outside his window told a different story though, swirling red eye's stood out in the darkness, no other feature distinguishable in the darkness. Briefly a long sharp clawed hand wearing a torn glove pressed again the window and over the face of the hedgehog inside. A hiss tore the air before the figure dragged its hand from the window, leaving barely noticeable scratches.

Shadow slowly climbed his stairs having finished his shower, bare feet shuffled across a fluffy crimson colored carpet. Shadow opened the door to his room not bothering to turn on the lights as he flopped on the made bed. Imminently snuggling under thick and warm black sheets, something keeping him awake in his dark room.

Down stair a body slowly materialized from pixels that clumped together to form a hedgehog. Torn and worn shoes floated across the ebony hedgehog's floor, walking upstairs into the hedgehog's room. The hedgehog let out a hiss, Shadow's door slowly creaked open. The said hedgehog remained laying down, but with his eye's open. Who ever the hell decided to break into his house in the middle of the night would have hell to pay. "I know your awake." A voice hissed, the voice was odd sounding like Sonic's only with a farm more sinister tone to it. His voice echoed around the room eerily setting the atmosphere of the room.

"Why are you here!" Shadow hissed, sitting up and standing, no longer having to fake the act of sleeping. But the intruder's look shocked him to the core. The intruder was a golden hedgehog who's quills were rough and floating upwards, he had long sharpened clawed barely concealed by torn gloves. Once shining shoes were torn, dirtied, and scraped. But the most astonishing feature was the hedgehog's eye's, his eye's were crimson swirls the glowed in the darkness.

"You talk shit towards those who are far stronger than you." The disturbing hedgehog responded, his voice stilling echoing around. Of course the hedgehog could stop this at any time, he just found it amusing to see the other hedgehog react.

"Stronger? I'm the -" Shadow was cutoff by the other's almost giddy voice.

"The ultimate life form." Shadow conquered a chaos spear as the other hedgehog proceeded forward. "I. Will. _Crush_. You." Was hissed out, and the two brawled, blows deadly and accuracy sharp. The two battled, Shadow constantly twisting and jumping to avoid being pinned. The two stopped, the golden hedgehog was smiling, revealing sharp teeth and Shadow panted.

"Who _are _you?" Shadow questioned, the hedgehog's power was enough to resemble his and Sonic's in there super form.

"I have no name, but I guess one is appropriate. You may call me Fleetway." The said hedgehog said, mocking bowing to the crimson eyed other. In a second Fleetway disappeared, leaving Shadow with his back pressed on the wall to avoid an attack from behind. Arms materialized beside Shadow's head before the body, giving Shadow a shock to see arms slowly form the rest of the body. Fleetway's head leaned in, lips inches away from Shadow's, and smirked letting an amused purr escape. Shadow on the other hand growled, leaning back further against the wall.

"Piss off." Shadow hissed, felling a light blush rise to cheeks. Fleetway smiled, burying his face in Shadow's chest fur, the said hedgehog raised his arms hand pressing at the other's face trying to push the other off. Shadow successfully pushed of the other hedgehog off of him, but of course Fleetway could've allowed himself to be pushed off. "What do you want with me?" Shadow asked, tried and ready to sleep off the day's events.

"I want you." Was spoken before Shadow was pressed face first onto his bed. Fleetway giggled, and Shadow thrashed around, trying to escape Fleetway's grip. Fleetway's claws raked down his back, pain lighting up the streaked hedgehog's senesces. Suddenly the clawing stopped, there was silence save for Shadow's panting. "Do you love me?" The swirled eyed other asked.

"No, I'll never -" Shadow's defiance was cut short by a quick back hand to his face. Fleetway laughed at the audible 'slap!' to contact made, small claw marks showed on Shadow's face along with his split lip.

"Don't lie." Fleetway growled sudden, his mood switching from giddy and happy to utterly pissed off. Fleetway grabbed Shadow's neck tightly squeezing his windpipe cutting off the ebony's hedgehogs air. Shadow gasped, hands clawing at the hand tightly wrapped around his neck. "_Don't lie." _Fleetway repeated and Shadow began to regret his decision suddenly, there was a loud -crack!- and Shadow fell limp, his head tilted at a horrid angle his eyes dulled and lifeless. Fleetway smiled, twisting the dead hedgehog's neck so that bones ripped through flesh. The golden hedgehog stopped himself before he could rip Shadow's head from his body, twisting it off like twisting the stem of an apple from the apple. Fleetway examined his victims utterly mangled neck the twisted neck reminding him of a poem his other half had heard when younger. "There was a crooked man and he walked a crooked mile, he found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they lived together in a little crooked house." Fleetway purred kissing the dead hedgehog lips, acting as though the hedgehog under him was still living.

But Shadow would be living soon, as soon as his chaos energy revived him, which should be very soon. This was both be good and bad, good because Fleetway could play with his prey all he wanted, bad because of how weak Shadow will be once he is revived. Well...it was only bad for Shadow.

Only a few minutes later Shadow woke up, his head spinning and his neck ached horribly, although there was no real wound there. "So your awake! Good, now we can start the real fun!" Fleetway's voice pierced the silence of the room startling the ebony hedgehog sporting crimson streaks. Shadow gasped as the insane other hedgehog materialized above him there foreheads pressed against one another. Shadow's eyes dilated as he remembered the earlier events leading to this, and his 'death'. "Do you love me?" Shadow almost threw up as the same question was issued, and the asker of the question started to gently kiss his neck.

"No." Shadow responded, tightly closing his eye's as the kissing stopped, the other's hot breath brushed against his face. Shadow knew that he should've said yes, but his strong unrelenting pride wouldn't allow it. Not even for a second of weakness.

"Well that is a shame, such a shame." Fleetway's purr eventually trickled down into a slowly growing growl. "Shame, shame, _shame_." Fleetway hissed, clawing settling under the skin of Shadow's sides. "But... you'll love me, you'll love me, you'll love me." The crimson striped hedgehog let out a small whine that was almost unheard. Fleetway sunk his sharp teeth into the hedgehog's neck like a predator taking down its prey. Fleetway would have laughed at the resulting shriek below him. The rough quilled other dragged his claws through Shadow's black pelt, cutting open skin, trying to reach his rib cage.

Fleetway released Shadow's neck from his tight grip from his jaws, licking the deep wounds he left. Shadow whined as Fleetway pulled his quills, tearing black and red streaks from his head. Fleetway smiled, plucking one quill at a time along with the questions he asked. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves _me_." Fleetway stopped plucking the sharp quills letting out a large smile. "Sadly it would take more time to pluck all your quills then I would be willing to spend." Shadow said nothing, not wanting to repeat the actions he had caused already by saying something Fleetway disliked. "Do you love me?" Fleetway asked once more, Shadow growled, his answer was obvious.

"No." Fleetway stopped, his face falling, any purring or growling stopped and his hands stopped slicing through flesh. Fleetway put a hand to a white furred chest, focusing his chaos energy into his hand. The golden hedgehog's hand sunk through flesh ,a small smile working its way back onto his muzzle, and gripped the other's heart not doing anything just simply holding it gently in his hand. "D - Don't." Shadow gasped, instinctively wanting to curl up, but luckily Fleetway did nothing, he simply retracted his hand slowly before looking out the bed room wind towards the sky.

"I don't have much time left." Fleetway muttered, confusing the ebony hedgehog below him. But he didn't dare say a thing, having already been killed once for delivering an answer the other didn't like. Shadow growled as he was suddenly was flipped of so that he was lying on his stomach, Fleetway pinning his arms behind his back.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Shadow shouted, charging up a chaos blast, uncaring that he would also blow his house up in the process. But any chaos energy he tried to channel into an attack was taken from him. Absorbed by his attacker, Shadow flinched at the hot breath blowing in his ear.

"Be quit, and don't move." The swirly eyed hedgehog whispered, earning a questioning look from the hedgehog under him. Fleetway let out a wide knowing smile, finally getting down to the main thing he came here for.

Shadow let out a shout as two fingers entered him, clawed fingers purposely scratching flesh. The clawed fingers were only there for a few seconds, merely used to cause pain rather than prepare the other or find his sweet spot. "Get. Off. Me." Shadow hissed out pain rippling from his back side before violently struggling, trying to impale the one on top with his quills. Fleetway hissed and released Shadow's arms bringing both of his hands to Shadow's mouth, sharp claws hooking into the crook of the stripped hedgehog's mouth.

"You should smile, _Shads_." Fleetway hissed before pulling his fingers so that flesh was ripped into the shape of a smile that reached cheek to cheek. Shadow shrieked in agony, blood filling his mouth and dripping down his cheeks. "Now, I hope you'll be quite and stop moving." Fleetway whispered with a smirked spread across his lips while Shadow spat out blood while nodding.

The golden hedgehog purred, licking his fingers while glancing outside and deciding to wrap this game up. Fleetway roughly entered the ebony other, letting out a laugh at the distorted scream emitted from Shadow. The in the blind combination of thrusts Shadow let out a scream in pleasure bound hands balling into fists. Fleetway giggled, hitting the spot once again earning the same result. They went on for what seemed like hours for Shadow, his voice becoming hoarse from all his screaming. The two released in unison, panting filling the room leaving time for the two to think among themselves. Shadow threw up, utterly disgusted with himself that he had even enjoyed what had happened to him. He silently cried, feeling tried, hurt, and ashamed. Fleetway took this opportunity to press Shadow's face in his own bile, asking his question once more.

"Do you love me?" Shadow groaned, sick of fighting, sick of this question.

"Y-Yes, yessss I love you." Shadow groaned, sobbing to himself feeling utterly ashamed about himself. Fleetway laughed, pulling out of the other and laughed before bringing the both of them face to face.

"The sad part is, you don't." Shadow's eye's widened, as his neck was slit with Fleetway's sharp claws. The said golden hedgehog stood, slowly disappearing as he watched the ebony hedgehog writhe in pain as he gasped for air, hands frantically clawing at his neck as he spat blood and released gurgled words. Before he completely faded away Fleetway uttered one more word for his dying victim, "Make sure to heal up real quick for my next visit." and with that he was gone. And with that, Shadow the hedgehog fell limp on his bed.

Fleetway appeared in a room, musing himself with one question. "I wonder what Sonic will think about my little surprise."

* * *

Few! That tool me forever to write! But I wrote it! Hope you all enjoy because this is for everyone's fateful reviews on 'Blue Skies, Black Nights'! If I get enough supportive reviews then you may see a multi chapter story, we'll see!

Once again thanks, I'll take any suggestions you have, and once again Happy New Year! And thanks! Peace!

~_StarLightRaven_

_Special shout outs:_

Leopardsky: Come to her of you like warrior stories, and I hear she's making a... Harry Potter story sometime soon.

Lirch: I love her rewrite of 'Rebuked and Abused', and I highly recommend that you read it! Especially since some of our favorite hedgehogs are fighting over Shadow who is uke.

Crimanieloversforever: I love Crimani's sonadow story 'Forgotten Ebony Lover' and I also think you guys should check her out if you like uke Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone! I originally planed this story to be a nice one chaptered story, but many people did want me continue and favorited and fallowed this story. This Both warmed and pained my heart, knowing that I'd ether have to break it you all that this _was _a one chapter story. So! As I thought over making the ending to this I decided yes! This will be the _last _chapter to this story no matter _what _happens in the chapter.

( **I WAS IN A RUSH SO I DIDN'T CHECK OVER THE STORY, SORRY GUYS!)**

_**Shadow, Sonic, and Fleetway= Sega**_

_**'I can't explain what you can explain**_  
_**You're finding things that you didn't know**_  
_**I look at you with such disdain' **_

_**~ All American Rejects: It Ends Tonight**_

* * *

Crooked Mind, Corrupt Actions: Unweaving Mind

Wind pounded against the window's frame, the house shuttering and creaking at the weather's furry. The air cold air chilled the unheated home, the lone figure laying in bed slowly stirring. Although the time was well into the afternoon, the sky was pitch black, a storm stirring through the air. The figure groaned, twisting in his bed as he slowly awakened, his eye's red and puffy. Shadow let out a sob, quills dropping to there full extent, clawed hands clutched there owners head. Claws dug through prickling quills, tearing through the hidden skin. Blood slowly staining crimson streaks a darkened red as well as staining black nails and quills. Shadow flopped over on to his side, laying half curled on his bed while he sobbed to himself. Muttering in coherent and broken sentences, while his quills flexed and dropped before prickling back once again and repeating. Shadow turned to the other side, moving his left hand to claw at horridly torn and stained bed sheets.

After his break down he'd have to make sure to remember to buy new sheets.

After a few hours further tiring himself by crying, the physically healed hedgehog stood, his eye's a horrid pink with red veins border lining his eyes. Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a final shuttering sigh, and made his way towards the bathroom. Thoughts of the previous night plaguing his thoughts, not leaving him alone. Entering the small bathroom, Shadow slowly twisted the nozzles on the bathtub, filling the tub with steaming water. The hedgehog cared no products other than a small bar of soap, and a plain bottle of shampoo and conditioner. He didn't take bath's or showers often, finding those to be a waist of time, he would simply use his chaos energy to boil any and all filth off his form.

Shadow though to himself, absent mindedly staring at the small splotches of blood that stain the handles of the tub, probably coming from said hedgehog's own hands. Shadow haled himself into the water, watching as the blood from his form among other stains dirtied the clear waters. (His wounds were healed, but the mess from the wounds and such are still there.) Shadow sighed, snatching a fresh bar of soap from the side of the tub, and begun washing his fur and quills.

-0-

Sonic slowly woke up, eyes slowly looking over the room, his fur felling tangled and dirty. (More so than usual) Tan hands scratched at blue quills, a dried substance falling from his fur as he scratched his quills. Confused, Sonic looked at his hands, something in the back of his head suddenly pulsing. Blood stained his arms, hands, even under his nails were bloody. Sonic slapped a bloodied hand over his mouth, vomit making its way up his through as he violently gagged. Sonic staggered out of bed, and stumbled into his bath room. Quickly lifting the lid to the toilet, Sonic vomited, his stomach rejecting his dinner from the previous day.

When he finished, Sonic backed away, flushing the bile down the toilet before sinking to the bathroom floor. Questions twisting through his head, a head ache starting to form, and his stomach starting to churn once more. Sonic stood up, eye's dilated and breath ragged, and turned on his sink. Scooping up a hand full of water, he splashed a few handfuls of water on his face. Once finished, he rapidly shook his head to scatter his thoughts, and looked into the mirror.

Sonic gasped in horror.

In the reflection stood someone who hadn't seen in years. The red swirled eyed hedgehog with golden messy quills stood staring at him, a victorious smirk plastered on his face. The smirk soon grew into a smile, and the hands of the reflection tore through the mirror, gripping Sonic's neck. "Fleet!" Sonic gasped, gagging for air as clawed hands tightened there grip, and the hedgehog in the mirror fully exited the mirror. Leaving no reflection what so ever. How ever, Sonic being the suborn hedgehog he was, fell to the ground. His hands clawing at the ones tightly wrapped around his neck, and legs ferociously kicked at the other's abdomen.

Fleetway growled, watching as the blue hedgehog's eye's slowly closed, and his struggles become weaker and weaker. Slowly, Sonic fainted, and Fleetway released his grip on the hedgehog, letting a smile grace his lips. "I wonder if Shads is awake?" Fleetway asked aloud, looking down to his host's body with curiosity. "Hmm? Why yes! We should pay his a visit! I wonder how he would react to an entrance like you experienced! But a special one! Just for the fun last night!" Fleetway laughed to himself, body disintegrating. If anyone was to walk into the room they would simply see a certain blue hedgehog passed out on the floor. Only those whom Fleetway had encountered in the past, as well as those who directly interacted with Sonic's super form could see him. Unless, of course, they could manipulate chaos energy.

Humans and other anthro's would simply experience a strong presence or a blast of cold wind.

Fleetway silently slipped into the mind of his host, his current body far to unstable to do any _real _damage. But, using Sonic's body, he could cause as mush damage as he wanted. Slowly Sonic's appearance changes, along with his clothing Fleetway in control, Sonic's mind trapped in the depths of a wonderful dream. Fleetway slowly disappeared, seeking his prize.

-0-

Shadow walked out if the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen. Thinking over what to do with the events that happened yesterday, what he should do about it. He would not tell anyone, that being enough to bruise his pride more than it already was, and who would believe a victim who's died twice, and seen an odd hedgehog that no-one else has. They'd simply pass it off as a delusion he cooked up in the mists of trauma, and then simply sign him up for counseling.

Again.

After the Ark incidence, GUN and several other government organizations promptly said that they wouldn't bother in trusting the freshly resurrected hedgehog until he goes through therapy. And so he had, going through months of medication and therapy for his memory loss situations, for having a front row view the murder of his adoptive sister, and the constant flash backs and nightmare's he had. He still had a few check up sessions, but nothing major. This would simply have him spending his days once again talking to therapist and testing different medication, as well as braving through the effects of the medicine.

Shadow walked into the kitchen, and filled a cup half way up with water, and exactly three ice cubes. (He's just picky like that...) And made his way into his living room where he collapsed onto the couch, managing not to spill water on himself. Shadow sighed, clutching his cup tightly, but not enough to crush it.

Fleetway melted through the wall into the hedgehog's bedroom, only to find the sheets stripped from the bed leaving a mattress behind, no signs of the ebony hedgehog any were. Fleetway growled, wondering if the hedgehog actually left his home and went on a mission, Shadow's schedule not being something that either him or his host knows down to the letter. Fleetway's shoes gently touched the ground, making no sound what so ever, and he began his walk through the house. As he walked down the stairs, he froze, from the bottom step he could see the tips of ebony ear showing above the couch. Fleetway's body became transparent, using his chaos energy to appear invisible, although if you were to stare at him long enough, there would be a slight disturbance were he was. Fleetway walked into the kitchen, slowly trying to lure the unsuspecting hedgehog into the kitchen. And, to Fleetway's pleasant surprise, Shadow soon came walking into the room looking utterly confused. Fleetway glanced at the cup of water the crimson hedgehog held in his hands, and smirked, an idea for his appearance forming in his head.

Shadow looked around in his kitchen, he had swore he heard something, but not there was nothing. Suddenly, the fur on his back switched, like that of a cats. Shadow yelp, the water in his cup suddenly moving. Shadow dropped the cup on the ground, the cup shattering and forming a puddle of water on the tile floor. The water slowly formed a clear version of Fleetway. Shadow skittered backwards, his heart pounding as coloring suddenly bleed through the water and the figure became solid. Laughing, Fleetway spook "Amazing what you can do to manipulate both your body and your surrounding when your users of chaos. Right Shadow?" Fleetway said, relishing the look of horror on the hedgehog's face. The swirly eyed hedgehog, reached down and roughly tugged Shadow to his feet, watching him try not to panic. "You've healed up nicely..." Fleetway muttered, looking the ebony hedgehog over once again.

"Get away from me..." Shadow growled, his mind reeling from the sudden appearance, not expecting Fleetway to show himself so soon. Fleetway smirked, a purr beginning to build in his chest. Shadow growled once more, charging a chaos spear with what little energy he had. Fleetway smirked, gripping Shadow's hands with enough power that he could easily break his hands. Shadow gasped, Fleetway slamming them against the wall, the bodies pressed tightly together. The golden furred hedgehog gently nuzzled the other's neck, letting a purr escape.

Shadow snarled, pressing his clawed fingers against the other's torn gloves, twisting against the other's body. Fleetway narrowed his eye's, giving the other's fingers a hard squeeze, along with pressing there bodies harder together. Shadow imminently becoming uncomfortable, wondering what the other had in mind with him. Fleetway suddenly pulled away, something in the back if his head stirring.

_'What? He can't wake up already! He should be out long enough for me to play a small game.!' _Fleetway thought, utterly pissed at the sudden lack of control he had over the situation. Shadow stood, gathering the means for a chaos control, this would take the last of his chaos energy. Fleetway finally noticed the sudden spike of chaos energy just as Shadow was ready to travel. The golden hedgehog let out a shout, claws slashing air as the ebony hedgehog disappeared. To make matter's worse for the sadist hedgehog, his fur slowly started to stain blue. His host's mind waking from his dream, and he wasn't under enough emotional stress to take control of like earlier. Fleetway managed to smash his fist through the wall, unleashing some of his frustrations. With the last of his fur fading Fleetway had an idea, the chaos emeralds. They, all 7 emeralds, had more than enough energy to grant him a body. Even at least _one _could give him enough chaos energy to create a sable body outside of his host's.

All he had to do, was wait.

Fleetway let out a laugh, he just had to find the right idiot the help him in his plans, his influence faded completely. Sonic slowly opened his eye's, only to take a double take at his new surroundings.

-0-

Shadow dizzily fell on the floor of the Ark, the cold floor pressed against his face. His chaos energy reserves utterly depleted, and the trip from earth to the colony didn't help. Vision blurry, the crimson streaked hedgehog pulled himself to his knees, wondering if Fleetway could find him here,

Home, his real home.

Shadow took a slightly blurred look around the room, finding it to the observation room, the Earth glowing a soft blue around the stars and blackness. Shadow let a small smile at the beautiful view he got. Maneuvering his half limp body so that the back of his head was pressed against the reinforced glass surface. His arms laid limp at his sides alongside his legs that laid limp on the floor. He would simply sleep for a few minutes, no - one would find him, not even the golden hedgehog he's come to hate.

...Or did he hate him?

Shadow's eye's barely opened at that thought, him, Shadow the hedgehog, head over heels in love with the hedgehog that killed him several time. And to top that off the swirl eyed hedgehog had to go and-.

The point was that Shadow hated him, period, no questions asked.

...Or, did he?

He wasn't sure anymore, slowly his eye's began to close, and his head slide against the wall so that he laid on his side. His eye's almost closed and vision quickly clouding further, a red, white, and a small spot of gold showed in his vision.

Who was?

And Shadow fell asleep, a laugh echoing in the abandoned colony.

_**The** **End**_

* * *

I'm evil! *insert Mephiles's laugh here* Who is it? Did Fleetway come back? Is it Sonic? Someone entirely new? What's happening to Shadow? Does he love Fleetway?

You'll never know!

That's the greatest satisfaction to this chapter that I had stressed out over! Now it's your stress *insert crazy sleep deprived voice here*

But all insanity aside, that was the last chapter you'll ever see of this story, I'll move on over to other stories. Actually, I'm thinking of making one called _'I Ship It.' _and it'll feature some of the Shadow uke couples you may not have even _thought _about. Or maybe some there's not a story of, I'll promise there will be Fleetadow, a none cliff hanger ending?

Not guaranteed.

Welp this was fun everyone! For those who want more, I say this.

**Join the revolution! **

we are as one- Thanks for the follow and the favorite my review less friend! Come on now! Review, I don't bite!...Unless you flame me...

Leopardsky- Thanks for the fav and followed my friend! And, yup I'm now officially the queen of Fleetadow! Bow to meh' fan girls! XD How did you like the ending my friend?

XxShadowFallxX- Yup, no need to sign in here to review! Your welcome for the recommendations! I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

life among the dead- Thanks for the fav and follow! And do leave me a review this time, just tell me what you like 'bout the story.

Well bye!

- _StarLightRaven_


End file.
